livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Dal (nersxe)
200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Two-handed) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Venzan, Irthian Deity: Pascal First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 15 +2 (03 pts) +2 racial DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (Fighter) AC: 15 = + DEX (3) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (2) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (0) + WIS (1) + Resilient Trait (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Ranseur: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (2) + Weapon Focus (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d4+3, Crit: x3, Special: None Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + DEX (3) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+hp) Focused Study: Gain Skill Focus as a bonus feat at L1, L8, + L16 Skilled: +1 skill point/level Class Features Fighter (two-handed) Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons, all armor, all shields Bonus Feats: At 1st level and every even level thereafter, gain a bonus combat feat the fighter qualifies for. Feats Skill Focus (Acrobatics) (Human): +3 bonus on all Acrobatics checks. Weapon Focus (Ranseur) (1st): +1 on all attack rolls made with a ranseur. Combat Expertise (Fighter 1st): You can choose to take a -1 penalty on mle attack rolls and CM checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC. The effects of this feat last until your next turn. Traits Capable (General): You gain a +1 trait bonus to Acrobatics and it is a permanent class skill. Resilient (General): You gain a +1 trait bonus to Will saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (2) + INT (1)/Level (3); FC (0), Human (1) Fighter Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 13 1 3 3 -0 +6 (Trait, MW Tool, SF) Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 1 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Ranseur 10 gp 12 lb Dagger (waist) 2 gp 1 lb Dagger (wrist sheath) 2 gp 1 lb MW Boots (Tool, Acrobatics) 50 gp -- lb Spring-Loaded Wrist Sheath 5 gp 1 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Blanket .5 gp 3 lb Sunrod (x2) 4 gp 2 lb Flint&Steel 1 gp -- lb Iron Pot (Hanging on pack) .8 gp 4 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 = Totals: 136.3 gp 47 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 1 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 3 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 6 CP: 10 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -136.3 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 14.7 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5'8" Weight: 168 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Deep Tan Appearance: There is something wild about Dal. Her clothing is trimmed with fur from the animals of the deep north, her long hair resists all attempts at order, yet also settles itself back into place despite wind and rain. The only break from this wildness is the ranseur at her side; longer than she is tall, it is carefully maintained and bears the subtle marks of many battle scars diligently minimized. Demeanor: Flirty and seemingly shallow, Dal reveals very little of herself in casual conversation. She is no experienced liar, simply someone in the habit of keeping their private business exactly that. Beneath the shallow exterior lurks a well-ordered mind that takes in all information given and stores it carefully. Background Yet another misfit in the nation of orphaned children, Dal grew up as the only child of a childless half-elven couple. Though they tried their best, they were unable to understand their adopted daughter's often pragmatic worldview and fascination with the mercenary soldiers living in their home town. It came as a (guilty) relief to all parties when Dal declared she was leaving Irthos to see the world and refine her unique combat style. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Sept 11, 2013) (Aura, non-judge) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character